


Dreams

by Emperor_Pizza



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk if there is a riegan palace but that's what we're going with shh, it's literally just fluff yall there's barely a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Pizza/pseuds/Emperor_Pizza
Summary: You and Claude enjoy a lazy morning, that is until he has something to ask you.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a gift for a friend of mine! She's been in a slump recently, and I hope that this cheers her up a bit! She adores Claude von Riegan, as we all should, so I decided to write a small, cute little thing for her! You all should follow her tumblr, by the way. Her tumblr is @firemblem-fics ! Her writing is amazing!
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this while listening to "A Million Dreams" from The Greatest Showman on repeat, and that's where the title of this fic came from. The song honestly describes our boy so well, and god do I love the song nonetheless. With all that aside, I'm going to stop rambling and let y'all read this!

The sun was shining in your eyes, taking you away from your peaceful slumber.

You woke up first. Whenever Claude was here, he tended to sleep in, as he never had the time to do so. He had just come home from yet another business trip in Almyra, and _boy_ was he exhausted. As soon as he arrived to the Riegan estate, you immediately went to bed with him spooning you from behind. Claude was quick to drift off, and you joined him shortly. Sometimes it was difficult for you to fall asleep, but it suddenly became the easiest thing in the world when Claude was holding you.

You reluctantly untangled yourself from his grasp and sat up on your shared bed. Before getting up, you took a moment to watch Claude’s sleeping face. He looked… at peace. The stress lines on his forehead weren’t visible, and goddess did he look beautiful. You couldn’t imagine what Claude was going through, having to travel back and forth to maintain the peace between both of his homelands. You tried to facilitate his job by assisting the Professor in ruling the now-unified Fódlan, but he had many more plans to come. He wanted to bring this new perspective to the rest of the world, as this was the main goal of all his dreams.

_Dreams_ … Claude had many dreams. Watching him in his peaceful slumber, you wondered if he was dreaming right now. As if on cue, he smiled in his sleep and muttered your name, and your heart skipped a beat. _Was he dreaming about you?_ There wasn’t a second in which you doubted your love for one another, but sometimes it felt as if Claude was floating above you, flying away and chasing his ambitions. But that was what was perfect about the two of you: when Claude would fly too high, you were there to ground him. And when you buried yourself into a hole, Claude would take your hand and pull you out.

Moments like these were nice, seeing him at peace in the home you built together, dreaming about you. You were among the list of his dreams. You.

If you stayed here, you would have watched Claude sleep until he woke up, and you wouldn’t have a problem with it. However, you always preferred to keep yourself occupied and felt as if doing that would be a waste of time. Perhaps you could make breakfast? That would be nice; you could surprise Claude with a welcome home meal, as you both gave in to a blissful sleep rather than a celebratory dinner. Why not share a celebratory breakfast instead? Trying not to wake him, you carefully stood up and headed for the kitchen.

As you were preparing the breakfast, you felt a pair of sturdy, gentle hands on both sides of your waist, and you turned back to find your lover smiling at you. “Morning, Y/N.” Claude nuzzled his head against the back of your neck, and you leaned into his touch.

“Claude. I didn’t expect you to wake up until later.” You turned around to face him, and the two of you shared a kiss. This was yet another small detail that you missed. The lazy mornings when neither of you had anything important to do, the mornings in which you could take your time and relish in every word, touch, and kiss. You wished that this could last forever, but alas, you didn’t fight in this war just to not contribute to the reconstruction effort. On top of that, you wouldn’t stop until Claude’s dreams were realized. If only, you found yourself thinking, you could be beside him for every step of this process.

Little did you know that Claude was thinking the same thing. 

“That smells good, Princess.” You felt blood rush up to your face when he used that nickname. You still weren’t used to it to this day, but you definitely didn’t hate it. Along with the nickname, Claude treated you like a princess whenever he had the opportunity. “Were you planning on giving me a breakfast in bed? I wouldn’t have gotten up if I knew…”

You chuckled before kissing his cheek. “You’re so lazy,” you teased, giving most of your attention to the food again. “I was thinking that we could sit together on the balcony and watch the scenery.” You still couldn’t get enough of how enchanting the Alliance looked from the heights of the Riegan palace.

“Sounds good to me, Princess.” Claude removed himself from your body, and you couldn’t help but feel annoyed at the lack of contact. You turned around to properly hug him, but you were greeted by the sight of nervousness. Claude being nervous? During the war days, Claude would get this look when he was about to reveal a scheme that he was unsure about. He rarely, if ever, let out a scheme without looking into every detail and outcome, but there were things out of his control that he fretted over. Of course, this was the Master Tactician you were thinking about. His schemes never failed.

But here was the look again. What was on his mind? “Are you okay, Claude?” You reached out to hold his hand, but Claude quickly pulled away. You titled your head in confusion. “What’s going on?”

Claude took a deep breath. “You did nothing wrong, Y/N.” Claude started out, knowing how anxious you could get at times. “I just… I have something important to ask you.” Finally he took your hands. “... Soft,” he muttered to himself, and that earned a laugh out of you.

“Look, I know this arrangement has been difficult on you. And I have to thank you for sticking with it. For sticking with me, even when I’m not around that much. I’m finally making a breakthrough, Y/N. There’s still a lot left to be done, but Fódlan and Almyra are slowly getting it. My dreams… they’re becoming a reality, and I want you to be there to see it all with me.”

Now you were confused. “Well, of course they are. You and the Professor worked hard in making it to this point. And I’m here, aren’t I, Claude?”

Claude smiled. “That’s not what I meant.” With one hand he cupped the side of your face. “I want you to be with me all the time. I want to wake up every morning and see your beautiful face next to mine, to spend alone time with you. I want to show you off to the rest of the world so they know who the true Queen of Almyra is.”

You froze. “Queen of… Claude, what are you-” Before you could finish your sentence, Claude dropped to the floor on one knee. He rummaged through his pockets, and his face brightened up when he found whatever he was looking for. He took it out - a small box - and opened it. Inside was a silver ring, with an emerald in the middle that created reflections in the kitchen.

“I know this isn’t as romantic as you may have wanted it, but after this last trip… Y/N, I can’t stand to be apart from you like this. It’s a lot to ask, but I need you with me when I cross other borders. I want to live out my dreams, but I can’t do that until you’re in the picture.” You could have sworn you saw tears in Claude’s eyes. “It’s you, Princess. You’re my dream, on top of all the million dreams I have waiting to be conquered. You’re the one that makes this whole thing worth it, you know. I push through it all knowing that I can always return to you. Marry me, Y/N.”

Did you ever envision such a day? You knew that there would be a point in which one of you would propose, but you still somehow didn’t expect it. Now it was your turn to hold back tears. “Claude, I… yes, of course!” You pulled him up so you could kiss his pretty face, and _goddess_ help you two, for you were both crying. 

“Let me put it on, Y/N,” Claude said in between the kisses. The ring was the perfect size, and it looked absolutely gorgeous on your finger. “Perfect. You’re perfect, Princess…” Claude held your hands again, and his attention went to the left one. Your eyes followed his, and you were both admiring the ring. 

“That’s Queen to you, sunshine,” you joked, pulling him into another loving kiss. 

Claude laughed. “Ah yes, you’re right. I love you, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest with y'all: I haven't posted my writing anywhere in years. Long story short, a few years ago I had an incident with a teacher of mine, and they pushed me to quit writing. Period. So I didn't write anything for a year or so before writing just for myself occasionally. However, just a little over a month ago I joined a fire emblem discord server, and being on there gave me new ideas and sudden inspiration to write again. So yeah, I just wanted to use these endnotes to thank those of you in our server for everything.


End file.
